No more waiting
by mara1423
Summary: Turk finally gets a clue.
1. Chapter 1

"You know you my boy, right?" Turk says slowly leaning against both JD's.

"That's sweet man. And I got your back you know that right?" JD answers as he tries to maneuver Turk up the stars finding that it's a lot harder than it looks on TV. He thinks that maybe he shouldn't have volunteered to be the designated driver or in his case, designated scooter rider although in the end he had had to leave his scooter at the bar and call a taxi after trying one too many times to get Turk on. He'd never seen Turk so trashed before. Even when they'd gone to the bars after going days on end trying to cram for finals and starting term papers at 1 a.m. that were due that day by 7 a.m. The most he'd seen Turk drink was two beers in one night and that was only because his parents had been coming down the next day to his graduation ceremony and it had been a while since they had been in the same place at the same time.

Damn that evil Carla bot who had his pooh bear so wrapped around her fingers that he couldn't even walk straight without checking with her to make sure that he wasn't doing something wrong. J.D. sighs. Used to be that once it was him that Turk always checked in with just because they got each other and Turk knew that JD had his back just like Turk had JD's. It's just how things were. And he had been happy with that. He wraps his hand firmly around Turks waist and pulls him up the stairs.

"No, man I mean you're my boy," making sure to put emphasis on my, Turk giggles. JD frowns as he tries to understand how he has gotten to this alternate dimension. He tilts his head to the side as he imagines tiny chipmunks surrounding his bed, chanting in their chipmunky language voices high and tinny. He can almost see the blue light encompassing his peacefully sleeping body as he slumbers like sleeping beauty, unaware of his surroundings, when suddenly a black hole opens up just wide enough to suck him in. He shakes his head to make the image go away. "Back you evil chipmunks back!!!" JD wonders if she should start going to church so that when the chipmunks really do try to work their voodoo on him he'll be protected. But then he thinks about denominations and angry mothers and sacraments and red wine and he knows that he won't really do it. He doesn't look good in red, makes him look pale and washed out. He looks down when he feels Turk sag against him and looks around when he realizes that they are in front of his apartment. He lowers Turk to the ground so that he can dig his keys out of his left pocket.

He drags Turk over to his couch and puts him down before going into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Crap. He really needs to wash the dishes he thinks as he eyes a dish with something dry and green on it that is staring at him with a sinister look in its eyes which is strange since the only thing that he has been eating recently has been lasagna. Mmm... lasagna. Maybe he can get Turks mother to make him some more. Mrs. Turk sure knows her way around the kitchen.

Moving furtively he sprints out of the kitchen after grabbing the cup of water. He really needs to get new dishes, maybe some paper plates so the he won't need to actually wash them after he uses them. Slightly out of breath he takes the glass to Turk who is sprawled over the entire couch, his 6'1 frame awkward looking on the small couch.

"Hey chocolate bear, wake up" JD pokes Turk in his side. Turk slowly lifts his head before opening bloodshot eyes to look at JD. Maybe he should have been more surprised when after finishing the cup of water, being helped to the little boys room to pee and finally being stripped down to his boxers and then deposited on the bed Turk turns to JD and tells him before falling asleep, "Carla said that she couldn't do it "hic" anymore. She "hic" told me "hic" that since I was "hic" always talking about you "hic" when I wasn't "hic" with you that maybe I should be "hic" dating you since I pretty much was anyway."

JD thinks that for a drunk guy Turk sounds remarkably lucid.


	2. Chapter 2

When JD wakes up the next morning he finds himself cocooned in warmth and snuggles up to the source of heat behind him as he tries to clear the fog from his head. He only stops moving when he comes across something that isn't usually there, something that gets harder the longer he stays there even though he has stopped moving. He forces himself to not move any closer to the garden snake that he knows is behind him and wonders if he, like Harry Potter, can speak its tongue. He already knows that the Janitor is his Voldemort. The arms around him tighten before loosening and letting go. Turk slowly untangles himself from JD before getting up and padding barefoot to the kitchen when JD finally gets up and reluctantly joins him. Turk has already finished eating a slice of cold pizza and even though JD is pretty sure that they haven ordered pizza in over a week he doesn't say anything.

When Turk wakes up he swears that he can hears the pounding of drums. He's pretty sure that neither he or JD own any drums though he wouldn't put it past JD to buy a few to prove that starting a band is something that their still young enough to do. He knows that JD has been using tweezers to pull out the few grey hairs that had popped d up overnight when he wasn't looking. Nothing comes between JD and his hair. Usually, by the time he wakes up, Turk can hear JD in the bathroom singing along to some pop song, something about not being that innocent and Turk has learned to tune JD out remarkably well. He's had to after one too many mornings of listening to what sounds like drowning cats coming from out of the bathroom. In the beginning, when they had first moved in together, he had tried talking to JD about toning it down but he had seen the glazed look on JD's face and knew that JD was imagining himself in a short catholic girl skirt with blindingly white shirt and microphone in hand as he gyrated to millions of fans calling out for more.

He doesn't know when JD started creeping in or when he started actively searching for brown doe eyes that look up at him like he's hung the moon. When he was in kindergarten his teacher had read to his class the story of a snow white who had crimson lops, skin the color or freshly fallen snow and hair like midnight and although JD's hair is the color of mud, Turk still wants to be JD's prince. But he will never tell JD this because JD is in love with Eliot and Eliot is JD's princess, so he does what he does best and each time JD and Eliot splits he'll hold JD and let salty tears soak into thin cotton polo shirt because that's what friends do. He'll ask Carla out, hold her hands and tell JD that he feels for her what JD does for Eliot because he's never heard of a fairy tale about two prince Charmin's and JD is all about happily ever after. And so he buries inappropriate feelings deep inside, right beside his left ventricle. He pretends that each time that JD tells him about some new quirk that Eliot has that he finds irresistible that he's happy because if you pretend to believe it long enough then it has to come true, right?

When Carla ends it he pretends that he hasn't seen it coming.

"Turk, don't you think its time that you stopped lying to yourself?"

"Carla, baby, maybe I shouldn't have gone out last night with JD but he's going through a tough time...you should have seen him Carla, he looked like his whole world had fallen apart. You know how seriously JD takes relationships." Turk takes a deep breath paying attention to the brown spot that's on the carpet from when he'd spilled coffee over a month ago when he's been trying to wake up after hours of having to make incision after incision and hoping that it would finally be over so that he would get to go home and close his eyes. He had gone just over 12 hours with no sleep before, after nearly slicing off his own thumb, the visiting surgeon had patted him on the back and told him to go home because he wanted him up bright eyed and bushy-tailed the next day. When he'd gotten home it had just been going on 12:30 a.m. Sleep had come almost instantly.

Carla sighs, "Baby sit," she pats the seat of the couch beside the one that she is sitting on, "I can't keep pretending anymore that this is what either of us wants. Don't get me wrong we've had some good times but I want to have a family some day and I can't have that with you."

"Carla what are you saying?" Turk slumps and Carla cant help but hurt that Turk sounds so broken when she knows that every time JD calls he'll go running. Every time. And each time it hurts. It hurts so fucking much to know what no matter what she does and how much she gives it'll never be enough. Bambi is the one he'll always run to first.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey man, you wanna watch the game tonight?"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about."

JD and Turk bump chest. JD winces and thinks that he really should increase his intake of cow's milk or, as he likes to call it, God's gift to man because his bones are becoming brittle and they smile at each other before Turk lowers his head and smiles sheepishly.

"So… steak night instead?"

"Yeah man. You know I don't go down for no game man."

Turk shakes his head, smile still in place.

"Too hood?"

"Too something"

"Man, knew I shouldn't have added that last man...Hey chocolate bear you feeling any better?" He asks, voice lowered. Turk sighs and replies, his voice defeated, "I don't know".

JD has always seen Carla as a come betweener and messer upper of things. B.C. (Before Carla) things had been progressing, slowly, almost painfully slow, but he had gotten Turk almost into the down low even though Turk still calls it weird. JD doesn't get what's weird about it though. If people could do high fives with their hands why couldn't they do low fives with their crotches. JD knows that Turk is only pretending not to like it because he's ashamed to let JD know just how much those two magic words "down low" means to him. He can almost see Turk's lips quivering as he sits on bent knees, chest almost hunched in, his tail wagging (if he had a tail which would be awesome because it'd be short, brown, spotted and really cute).

"Dude, were you imagining me with a tail again?" Turk shakes his head, a smile of mild exasperation on his lips as he watches JD come back to reality.

"Maybe..." D responds, eyes lowered as he realises that he's somehow ended up sitting mere inches away from Turk on the couch.

"You was too good for her anyway. She'll come back when she knows what she's missing" JD turns doe brown eyes to Turk. "No one puts my chocolate bear in the corner." JD imagines himself in a floral frock (frock, that's a good word that no one uses anymore. Frock. Concentrate JD!!!) He sees himself with a paisley headscarf, hands on hips as he tells Carla off. "I'd be one hot mama." Yet JD is happy because now it wont feel like a punch to the gut each time he sees Turk kiss Carla or like someone poured acid over his heart before each time the unconsciously lean into each other for comfort that Turk shouldn't be giving to Carla. Turk is his. JD has always known that it'll just come down to the too of them. She had no right to try and come between them. But its too soon, he's with Eliot and he's hurt her once too many times. She needs him and Turk doesn't, not yet. He loves Eliot, just not like he loves Turk.

"So wanna make out?"

JD stares at Turk with a gob smacked look on his face, lips pursed, opening and closing as he forgets how to breathe.

"Uhh."

"Great, I was thinking we can go somewhere closer this time, do not feel like walking more than 10 minutes to get some grub.

"Oh man, try to take your best friend somewhere a little out of the way" JD sighs and raises his hand to his face.

"It was a 45 minute walk!!!!???"

"Well it would have been shorter had somebody not lost his car keys"

"JD that was you and you didn't lose your keys you threw them at a squirrel."

"I thought it was a mouse and how was I to know that the keys would get stuck up in that tree and we'd have gotten there faster if you had a tail!"

"JD!"

"What? It's just a little surgical procedure. You're a surgeon so you could walk me through it. Then again if we wait then those mad scientists will probably come up with pills that'll let you grow a tail. That would be awesome."

"Right." Turk rolls his eyes.

"Fine we'll go too Darcy's, its still right around the corner, right?"

"Dude,lets do outback tonight"

"But we did outback last week"

"And?"

"Fine we'll do outback tonight"

"Great, let me just go powder my nose." He gets to his feet and saunters to the bathroom.

"JD." JD turns around, eyes raised in question.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, just hurry up." Turk makes a shooing motion with his he sees the door close and can hear the faucet running he turns toward the bedroom and bites his lower lip and thinks to himself that if he can get through tonight with JD then maybe he will make it after all. And if JD mentions Eliot and makes calf eyes as he waxes poetry about here then all the better. After all there's only so much pain and disappointment one can take before it stops hurting or at least becomes so numb that it doesn't feel like someone is using shards of glass to carve art over where his heart used to be.

"Hey man, you wanna watch the game tonight?"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about."

JD and Turk bump chest. JD winces and thinks that he really should increase his intake of cow's milk or, as he likes to call it, God's gift to man because his bones are becoming brittle and they smile at each other before Turk lowers his head and smiles sheepishly.

"So… steak night instead?"

"Yeah man. You know I don't go down for no game man."

Turk shakes his head, smile still in place.

"Too hood?"

"Too something"

"Man, knew I shouldn't have added that last man...Hey chocolate bear you feeling any better?" He asks, voice lowered. Turk sighs and replies, his voice defeated, "I don't know".

JD has always seen Carla as a come betweener and messer upper of things. B.C. (Before Carla) things had been progressing, slowly, almost painfully slow, but he had gotten Turk almost into the down low even though Turk still calls it weird. JD doesn't get what's weird about it though. If people could do high fives with their hands why couldn't they do low fives with their crotches. JD knows that Turk is only pretending not to like it because he's ashamed to let JD know just how much those two magic words "down low" means to him. He can almost see Turk's lips quivering as he sits on bent knees, chest almost hunched in, his tail wagging (if he had a tail which would be awesome because it'd be short, brown, spotted and really cute).

"Dude, were you imagining me with a tail again?" Turk shakes his head, a smile of mild exasperation on his lips as he watches JD come back to reality.

"Maybe..." D responds, eyes lowered as he realises that he's somehow ended up sitting mere inches away from Turk on the couch.

"You was too good for her anyway. She'll come back when she knows what she's missing" JD turns doe brown eyes to Turk. "No one puts my chocolate bear in the corner." JD imagines himself in a floral frock (frock, that's a good word that no one uses anymore. Frock. Concentrate JD!!!) He sees himself with a paisley headscarf, hands on hips as he tells Carla off. "I'd be one hot mama." Yet JD is happy because now it wont feel like a punch to the gut each time he sees Turk kiss Carla or like someone poured acid over his heart before each time the unconsciously lean into each other for comfort that Turk shouldn't be giving to Carla. Turk is his. JD has always known that it'll just come down to the too of them. She had no right to try and come between them. But its too soon, he's with Eliot and he's hurt her once too many times. She needs him and Turk doesn't, not yet. He loves Eliot, just not like he loves Turk.

"So wanna make out?"

JD stares at Turk with a gob smacked look on his face, lips pursed, opening and closing as he forgets how to breathe.

"Uhh."

"Great, I was thinking we can go somewhere closer this time, do not feel like walking more than 10 minutes to get some grub.

"Oh man, try to take your best friend somewhere a little out of the way" JD sighs and raises his hand to his face.

"It was a 45 minute walk!!!!???"

"Well it would have been shorter had somebody not lost his car keys"

"JD that was you and you didn't lose your keys you threw them at a squirrel."

"I thought it was a mouse and how was I to know that the keys would get stuck up in that tree and we'd have gotten there faster if you had a tail!"

"JD!"

"What? It's just a little surgical procedure. You're a surgeon so you could walk me through it. Then again if we wait then those mad scientists will probably come up with pills that'll let you grow a tail. That would be awesome."

"Right." Turk rolls his eyes.

"Fine we'll go too Darcy's, its still right around the corner, right?"

"Dude,lets do outback tonight"

"But we did outback last week"

"And?"

"Fine, we'll do outback tonigh.t"

"Great, let me just go powder my nose." He gets to his feet and saunters to the bathroom.

"JD." JD turns around, eyes raised in question.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, just hurry up." Turk makes a shooing motion with his he sees the door close and can hear the faucet running he turns toward the bedroom and bites his lower lip and thinks to himself that if he can get through tonight with JD then maybe he will make it after all. And if JD mentions Eliot and makes calf eyes as he waxes poetry about here then all the better. After all there's only so much pain and disappointment one can take before it stops hurting or at least becomes so numb that it doesn't feel like someone is using shards of glass to carve art over where his heart used to be.


	4. Chapter 4

So they go out to eat and it's a longer walk that JD remembers though that may have

something to do with the fact that he's finding every reason to stall so he can have a

reason to watch Turk walk away and how sick is that. But there's something about the

way Turk manages to move that's just …mesmerizing. He's like a rooster strutting to let

the world know that he owns it. And isn't that something. That's when JD knows that

something's going to happen tonight and he realizes that Eliot doesn't matter. None of it

matters. Only Turk and JD and here and now and that's what his world comes down to.

No more waiting.

When it ends its not with a bang, barely even a whimper. Instead, they are swallowing

barely chewed beef that's so tender and juicy it's almost a crime it even put it in their

mouths. In fact, JD considers taking it home and raising it just so he can see it give birth

to miniature bites of pure heaven. Turk had tried to tell him that that wasn't how it

worked but JD had tuned him out because it was obvious that Turk had no idea that

perfection went by different rules and that understanding the cows reproductive system

played no role in it.

So Turk is chowing down on sirloin and isn't that a funny thing to call a piece of

meat 'Sir Loin" when Turk stops chewing and says "Dude you're like this piece of meat.

I just want to gobble you down" and ok that's not what he actually says but its what JD

hears and that's enough.


End file.
